1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to garment hangers and more specifically to a stackable garment hanger, which allows a plurality of hangers to be hung upon themselves.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,391,661 to Watkins et al. discloses a clothes hanger. The Watkins et al. patent includes separate clothes hangers arranged in a battery to conserve closet space. U.S. Pat. No. 2,498,400 to DuLude discloses a support for garment hangers. The DuLude patent includes a hanger device to be mounted on a first garment hanger and including a hook portion for supporting a second garment hanger. U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,678 to Blanchard et al. discloses a ganging hook for garment hangers. The Blanchard et al. patent includes a hanger having an integral hook anchor for an auxiliary hanger depending from the body of the hanger below and in vertical alignment with the hanger's support hook.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,445 to Chen discloses a garment hanger with swivel hook and ganging hook. The Chen patent includes a garment hanger with a hook member coupled with a garment supporting frame by a pivot joint. The hook member can be rotated within a fixed degree of angle relative to the garment supporting frame to that the garment hanger can be conveniently hung on a clothes-line for holding a garment to keep it in shape.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a stackable garment hanger, which allows a plurality of hangers to be hung upon themselves in a vertical orientation.